


钝痛

by Meiying



Category: 25th hour
Genre: Edward Norton - Freeform, M/M, comfort/hurt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 七年时间足够一只狗死去。
Relationships: Francis Xavier Slaughtery/Monty Brogan
Kudos: 1





	钝痛

**Author's Note:**

> 和之前那篇路人算是两种发展的平行支线，所以有几处用了相似的描述。

*

“弗兰克。”

弗朗西斯被完全意料之外的声音吓了一跳。他拿开手中的财报，蒙提正杵在卧室门口，套着弗朗西斯前两天才替他买的浅色T恤。不抹发蜡的头发稍微有点乱，倒显得人比实际年龄年轻些许。

七年前，弗朗西斯有时还会嫌弃蒙提聒噪，现在的蒙提总一副疲惫的样子，习惯朝下的视线极少对着前方，腰背挺直却稍显僵硬。他不再那么热衷于主动地说，回答问话也偶尔反射般在末尾补上一个“长官”。他每天六点半准时走出房门，那是持续了七年的集体生物钟。弗朗西斯清晨上班前，总能在餐桌旁遇到他冲咖啡，或是煎一片面包和一颗鸡蛋。

即便有那些变化，蒙提迟早还会是漂亮高傲的，弗朗西斯常默默注视那个背影心想。心灵和肉体一同老去的，也许只有待在墙外的自己。

同为男人，蒙提的瘦削挺拔总令弗朗西斯不由自主地审视自己。就像华尔街的很多中年男人一样，随着年龄增长，长期锻炼也挡不住身材少许发福，使得整个人的样貌气质都不似从前那般富有进攻性。

与变柔和的外貌相称，弗朗西斯同样不再执着于在事业领域做“牛仔”，积累些本金后，他转而投向以前嗤之以鼻的稳健投资。他从没有真的变成胆小鬼，只不过他冒不起险，自己做错过很多事，唯独不会失掉这一次的约。

蒙提的父亲三年前去世了，娜卓则更早地被蒙提逼走，单身汉弗朗西斯居然成了接他出狱的唯一人选。返城的高速路上，始终一言不发的蒙提突然说自己不想回那间公寓。

截至蒙提闯进弗朗西斯房间的今晚，他住进弗朗西斯家正好一个月。

“不，其实……怎么了？”衣服是不是买大了，弗朗西斯暗自端详起蒙提的腰胯，他有这么瘦了吗？

“我们做吧。”

弗朗西斯的视线跳上蒙提的脸，上面看不出太多情绪，他甚至一时没反应过来老友说的几个单字的意思，只是呆站着眼看蒙提接近。

两人间距离归零花不了几秒，蒙提拽过弗朗西斯的胳膊，以实际行动做了刚才那句话的注解。

那是个亲吻，与任何意义的友情都相距甚远。弗朗西斯后知后觉地接收到那份触感，余温足够让他整个人烧起来：并不厚实，干燥，柔软，温热，蒙提的。

蒙提的。

*

“你不知道我这么想过多少次。”

短暂逃离的神志回归躯壳，弗朗西斯喃喃着轻抚蒙提的脸颊，像收藏家在展示架前欣赏他最珍爱的玉石。蒙提垂下眼，任他的掌心在脸颊停留摩挲。日夜思念的人就在眼前，这一事实向弗朗西斯心口埋下莫名的窒塞情绪，逐渐加重的心跳令它膨胀到难以忍受。

蒙提嘴上和左侧眉毛上各有一道极浅的旧疤，不仔细瞧很容易忽视。弗朗西斯知道，它们都来自七年前那场奇特又绝望的“斗殴”。像是要记住那儿的起伏，弗朗西斯慢慢、慢慢地抚过两处皮肤；他从没有问之后的事情，蒙提如果想要告诉他，迟早会说出来。

弗朗西斯双手箍住蒙提上身，欺身再次寻找到那两片嘴唇。不同于方才试探性的接触，舌面在尚算温柔的极限內碾了进去，蒙提被弗朗西斯揉进怀里，新长出的胡茬扎痛了弗朗西斯，柔软的嘴唇与舌头又弥补似地迎上来，凉凉的表面附着着牙膏的薄荷香味，在唇舌交缠间传递。

他们跌跌撞撞倒进几步远的床里，弗朗西斯一手垫住蒙提后脑勺，偏过头加深这个吻；蒙提始终闭着眼睛，细密的睫毛止不住地微颤，弗朗西斯仿佛能感觉到它们扫过面颊。蒙提像个航难中攥住氧气面罩的乘客，拼命在弗朗西斯口中寻找救赎，又渐渐被吻得融化在臂弯里。弗朗西斯将手探入他的上衣，仍称得上紧实的腰腹在掌下瑟缩了一瞬，又重新恢复到放松状态——完全信任的表现。

“蒙提……”弗朗西斯恋恋不舍地放开，蒙提软软地瘫回床上，他微微张开嘴，唇边比起刚才添了不少血色，其背后显而易见的原因令弗朗西斯不合时宜地羞赧。

蒙提显然还没从之前那个吻中抽离，瞳孔因过分的亲密与温存而涣散。弗朗西斯轻抚他的手臂，他又立刻攀上弗朗西斯的背部，如同在海中遇上一块浮木。蒙提似乎对肌肤接触抱有异乎寻常的渴求，他过去不是依存症状多么严重的人；曾经的他总不经意散发出生人勿近的气质，绝不残暴，也从不亲切。

蒙提仰头望向天花板，大腿漫不经心地磨蹭着弗朗西斯。他扭了扭困在对方和床之间的身体，勉强褪掉下半身的宽松衣物，一系列动作又给弗朗西斯胯间施加不少难耐的压力：“等我一下。”

他朝嘴里塞入两根手指，几分钟前还在与弗朗西斯纠缠的舌头将指节舔得亮晶晶，脸颊在手指抽出去时微微下陷，弗朗西斯自己都没觉察到地咽了咽口水。

在弗朗西斯身下，蒙提娴熟地用手操着自己。他沉默而机械地重复出入与扩张，沾湿的手指带出一阵阵水声。不多时，蒙提自喉咙里滑出两声呻吟，抬眼正对上弗朗西斯着起火的目光。

蒙提好像这才意识到自己一直被盯着看，耸耸肩满不在乎地解释：“总得学会自我保护，不然受伤的还是我。”

弗朗西斯的心脏被这般轻描淡写死死攥住，他不敢细想蒙提话里的深意，那只能指向某些基本上必然发生过的暴行。

弗朗西斯记得每一个同床共枕过的女人——所谓的“数据库”——哪一项也匹配不上眼前的。试图用这两类经验相互对照本身就是愚蠢行为，聪明人弗朗西斯此刻大脑卡了壳，他不知道如何对待蒙提。不是谄媚，不是支配，不是逗趣，最好的朋友、他单方面爱着的人，十几分钟前自己接受了和他上床的邀请。

他从未和男人做过，但自己也知道经验不是眼下最大的阻碍。爱护和破坏的欲望天人交战，年近四十的花花公子居然还懵懂处男一般，被捏住手引导着向下。

蒙提的触感和女性完全不同，弗朗西斯的手指刚伸进去就被紧紧绞住，他说不准这是否仅仅出于本能，是否除了对交媾的渴望，还有对他、对弗朗西斯这个人的渴望。身体越亲近，他越不敢去想蒙提对自己的态度中可能的一切解释，全心思考着蒙提反而比较轻松。

“我会弄痛你吗？”弗朗西斯问。

蒙提哼出一个表示否定的音节，接着给他一个安抚性质的微笑。“没关系，”蒙提盘在他腰上的小腿动了动，“现在直接进来就行。我是指你的那东西，不是说手。”

弗朗西斯有些耳热，这种话被蒙提以无所谓的语气说出，反倒成了更为露骨的挑逗。弗朗西斯之前没有说谎，他的确无数次“做过”蒙提与他正做着的事——在很久以前他们都还是男孩的时候，在两人开着蒙提老爹店里的运货车到处鬼混的几年，在蒙提举起酒杯向朋友们介绍新女友的夜晚，在弗朗西斯最自责的两千五百多天。

幻想中的蒙提有时大笑，有时抽泣，有时挣扎、破口大骂，但是眼里永远只会有弗朗西斯。

“操我，弗兰克。”

蒙提低声朝弗朗西斯念出咒语般的请求。弗朗西斯一手推住蒙提的大腿，一手扶着自己抵上入口，他没敢看那双眼睛，低头将脸埋进蒙提汗湿的肩窝，然后一口气挺进。耳畔轻缓的呼吸猛地一滞，归功于此前的扩张，弗朗西斯很快被吞进大半。

蒙提比从前想象的还要温暖和紧致。弗朗西斯深吸一口气，开始了缓缓的抽送，蒙提手掌压在他的肩胛骨上，每次进入都会传来骤然收紧的力度。弗朗西斯俯下身想要亲他，肩头冷不丁一阵刺痛。

“抱歉，杜尔都学会不乱咬人了。”捉弄到对方的蒙提轻笑出声。他习惯说话不花一点多余力气，此时被搅得有些中气不足，句子断断续续跳进弗朗西斯的耳朵。

“杜尔还是比你疯多了。”弗朗西斯的额头轻轻抵着蒙提的，缓慢坚定地将自己捅进更深处。蒙提对此番评价不置可否，紊乱的、颤抖的喘息声则褒奖着弗朗西斯的行动。

大概两年前某天，杜尔不知发什么疯，毫无预兆地咬了雅戈布的新婚妻子，年轻女孩捂着流血的胳膊，尖叫着说这狗老年痴呆。雅戈布在从医院回家的路上给弗朗西斯打了电话，后者呛了对方一顿，一小时后出现在犹太老少爷公寓门口，收下他递来的狗绳。

他家太小，人一多就容不下你了。弗朗西斯从后视镜朝后排撇了好几眼，杜尔戴着狗嘴套静静缩成一团，兴许认识到自己再度被遗弃。真可怜，看来你不在他的最优先级。

七年时间足够一只狗死去。

杜尔只在弗朗西斯家待了不到十个月。连纽约警察都不放在眼里的蒙提，自然不会遵守公寓守则带杜尔做绝育，但杜尔到死也没和哪只母狗发生什么浪漫邂逅，兴许是斗犬经历损坏了某些机能。不过反正蒙提对小狗也没兴趣，或者说杜尔以外的狗对他而言都没有意义。

那个小畜牲活下来的每一天都是因为我。蒙提从前这么说。

我也可以只为你而活。弗朗西斯覆在蒙提身上，在心中一遍遍发着对方大抵并不需要的愿。

那对玻璃珠般的眼睛映着灯火与眼前人的身影，其中的亮光倒是数年都没有变过。而直到蒙提向这边伸出手，弗朗西斯才发现自己不知何时竟哭得满脸眼泪，像根漏水的老旧水管，模样铁定滑稽可怜。

蒙提正试图抹掉那些液体，手腕却被捉住，弗朗西斯将它贴近唇边，尝到酸涩与苦楚。

弗朗西斯从来不是什么温柔体贴的人，正如蒙提从来不会真正将任何事放在自己前面——也许娜卓除外，可是那个女人早已不在这里。

他们自始至终都在遵循最深层次的欲望行动，纵使岁月给原貌丑陋的欲望裹上层一剥就碎的伪装。弗朗西斯的问题其实早有解答：除了这儿，现在的蒙提无处可去。这是蒙提当下让自己把他操得七荤八素的唯一原因。

“你一直是个自私的混蛋。”

弗朗西斯用最深情的语调向怀里的人倾诉。然而与之相称的最大程度的报复，也不过是用埋在那具身体里的阴茎，暴虐地、一刻不停地顶破对方可能出口的任何回答。

蒙提看上去不太像还能思考，他咬住下唇哼哼着弗朗西斯的昵称，额头冒了几滴汗珠，又随身体的摇晃滑落。

“弗兰克，弗兰克，我……我很抱歉，唔……”

他翘着的东西抵在弗朗西斯小腹上，润湿的坚硬触感昭示出一个事实，那就是他快被操到射出来了。弗朗西斯几度将他不安分的手拍回身侧，对示弱的告饶充耳不闻。

“我爱你，蒙提。”

“我知……知道。知道……”

“对，你一直都知道。”

不是“我也爱你”，而是“知道”，你又是什么时候“知道”的呢？你会不会一直觉得我很可笑？弗朗西斯鼻尖一酸，这简直是无止尽的自我折磨。

蒙提比刚来时多囤了点脂肪，弗朗西斯狠狠把住他的腰，顶弄时蓄意地在软肉上发着力。蒙提被掐得叫出声，扒着弗朗西斯的上臂，于钳制自己的掌间挣扎起来。

弗朗西斯被迫移开的手指在皮肉上留下浅浅的红印，他盯着那儿愣怔半晌。出了监狱，原本不会有人再来伤害蒙提。可弗朗西斯绝望地发现，偏偏是自己，刚刚居然疯狂地想在这个人身上留下痕迹。

“对不起……”弗朗西斯放缓了动作，蒙提扣在他背上的手臂也放松下来。

“别……在意，”蒙提口齿不清地嘟哝，“你没想伤害我。”弗朗西斯想反驳说不是的，但还是咽掉这险些出口的句子，埋头再次把自己送了进去。

蒙提的尺寸和形状都并不特别，弗朗西斯很轻松地将它捞进手中。久被冷落的阴茎突然得到照顾，身下的人反射性往后缩了一下，随即忠于欲望地挺起腰迎上前来，在背部与床榻间腾出一条窄窄的空隙。

弗朗西斯五指环住那根柱体，借抽插的力度撸动揉捏着，指尖滑腻的触感化作声音，融进肉体的撞击和两人沉重的呼吸中。

“弗兰克，”蒙提四肢都挂到了弗兰克身上，潮湿滚烫的呼吸舔着他的耳朵，“快一点，弗兰克，弗兰克……”

弗朗西斯沉醉于男人意乱情迷的呼唤，他从未觉得自己的名字如此悦耳。他用嘴唇磨蹭着蒙提的额角，在对方愉悦的颤抖中印下一个又一个吻。

蒙提在手下泄出几滴，弗朗西斯明白自己也快要到了。久待未至的高潮令蒙提蜷缩起身体，弗朗西斯残留的理智希望他退出去，阴茎却被收缩的内壁肌肉死命吸住，甚至还朝里带了带。

这最终的刺激令他射精了，体液被耸动着一轮一轮灌进那具身体。几乎同时，蒙提闷哼着射到弗朗西斯手里。

他们在高潮中接吻，蒙提的牙齿轻轻刮过弗朗西斯的舌头，险些咬到他。

*

蒙提赤着身子从浴室出来，身上冒着热度和水汽。他沉默地捡起丢在地上的睡裤套好。他还想拿走床角揉成一团的上衣，没等摸到衣角，便被一只伸来的手握住胳膊。

“你不留在这儿吗？”

蒙提望向本以为已经入睡的弗朗西斯，嘴巴无言地开合几回，撇开视线小声说了句“好”。

弗朗西斯从未如此庆幸自己在单人公寓购置了这张足够容纳两个成年男人的床。好容易平和下去的心跳又开始怦怦撞击着胸腔，他故作平静地看向房间另一头挂着的风景画，清楚地感知身侧的席梦思幅度极小地沉下去。

“晚安。”蒙提灭了床头灯，他的声音里分明还没有睡意。

“晚安，”弗朗西斯将心里的东西暂且放下，闭上眼轻轻慢慢地回答，“明天见。”

End


End file.
